Lara
Lara (ラーラ Rara) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. She is a member of the Magi Squad. Pirn saved her from slavery, and because of this, she happily danced for him. However, Pirn eventually learned that Lara was still a child, and because he was embarrassed at so intently watching a child dance, he dismissed her. She later assists in Leif's escape from Manster Castle. In chapter 12x, she says to Leif that Pirn is not a bad man, and Lara wishes to bring Pirn to Leif's side, which she can. After the war is over, she returns to being a dancer and her elegant but powerful dancing became a symbol of Thracia's reconstruction. In Game Recruitment *Chapter 4: Automatically from the start. Base Stats |Thief |2 |14 |0 |0 |1 |10 |6 |0 |3 |7 |0 |1 |1 |Steal | Sword - E |Slim Sword Lockpick |} Growth rates |45% |10% |10% |50% |70% |60% |20% |5% |3% |} Promotional gains *Promotes to Thief Fighter from Thief *'Strength:' +3 *'Magic:' +1 *'Skill:' +2 *'Speed:' +2 *'Defense:' +2 *'Build:' +1 *'Move:' +0 *'+1 for Sword Mastery Rank' *'Gains Ambush Skill' *Promotes to Dancer from Thief *'Strength:' +0 *'Magic:' +0 *'Skill:' -1 *'Speed:' -5 *'Defense:' +0 *'Build:' +0 *'Move:'-1 *'Gains Dance Skill' *Promotes to Dancer from Thief Fighter *'Strength:' -3 *'Magic:' -1 *'Skill:' -3 *'Speed:' -7 *'Defense:' -2 *'Build:' -1 *'Move:' -1 *'''-1 for Sword Mastery Rank''' *'Loses Ambush Skill' *'Gains Dance Skill' *Promotes to Thief Fighter from Dancer *'Strength:' +3 *'Magic:' +1 *'Skill:' +2 *'Speed:' +2 *'Defense:' +2 *'Build:' +1 *'Move:' +1 *'+1 for Sword Mastery Rank' *'Loses Dance Skill' *'Gains Ambush Skill' Support bonus Supports *Pirn - 10% Supported by *Pirn - 10% Overview Lara comes as your second thief, and she can certainly open doors and steal light things, but she cannot fight well at all. She is better off without a sword, acting as capture bait before she has a chance to grow. She can technically promote three times, but most people prefer to get her to a level 20 Thief and promote her to a Dancer by talking to Pirn. Although, if you have a Knight Crest and time to spare, training her as a Thief, then as a Rogue before making her a Dancer will give a lot of room and chances to build stats like HP, magic, defense, constitution or movement. Remember to have her talk with Pirn in Chapter 12x in order to turn her into a Dancer, since this is the only time she can promote into one. By then, Lara will become your most unique unit thanks to a ability to refresh units, a movement star to make things even more fun, and even as a dancer she can help stealing things and using lockpicks. She works particularly well with Pirn, as the couple can move very fast, unlock multiple doors and chests in a row, and potentially steal up to six items from the enemy in a single turn. The two share a mutual supports too, and they share the use of the Elite Sword as well as the Neir Scroll. Quotes Defeat quote Escape quote Conversations Chapter 4 Ced: Brighton, I want you to rescue the people trapped in the dungeon level. I will go search for the children with Asvel. Brighton: Yes. We will go to your aid once we release the people here. Ced: Very well, then we shall meet again. Good luck! Machyua: Lara, you're our only hope. Will you be all right? Lara: Yeah, leave the lockpicking to me. But make sure you protect me, all right? Brighton: If someone attacks you, just take his weapons. You can do that much. Lara: Well, that's easier said than done. I can't carry heavy weapons like you can. Machyua: Don't worry, Lara. Brighton and I will protect you. Let's go! Chapter 12x *(If Lara is included in the attack team) Lara: Excuse me... Leif: Lara? What's wrong? Lara: Pirn isn't a bad man. Leif: Do you know him? Lara: Yes... Until a year ago, I was a dancer in a band of traveling entertainers. I hated it there, but since I was sold there for money when I was little, I couldn't escape... But then Pirn saved me from them. Leif: I see... So that's why you became a thief. Lara: Lord Leif, please let me speak with him. I need to talk to him! Talk with Pirn *(Chapter 12x) Lara: Pirn! Pirn: Hm? Oh, Lara... What are you doing here? Ah, I get it... You missed me so much, you just had to come back, right? Lara: ...What if I said yes? Pirn: Whoa, whoa, what's with the serious look? I was joking. I don't need a kid like you hovering around me. Go back to Manster. Lara: So you're driving me away again. I thought you liked me when I was dancing. You were watching me so intently... Pirn: Yeah, I didn't know you were still a kid back then. Yup, you're right, I liked your dancing. It's, you know...energizing. It cheers you up. But you hated dancing, right? That's why you quit. Lara: ...No... I actually like to dance. So... If you liked it, I can dance for you again. Pirn: What are you saying... Lara: No, not just for you... If I can cheer everyone up with my dancing, then that would be nice... Pirn: Everyone? Who's everyone? Lara: Prince Leif's Liberation Army. I'm helping them. I'm not much use, though... Pirn: Hmm... Ah, I get it... All right Lara, go back to being a dancer. Then I'll join the Liberation Army as well. Lara: Really, Pirn? Do you really mean it? Pirn: Yeah, I can't be a thief forever. The liberation of Northern Thracia, huh... Sounds interesting. Ending Lara - The Cheerful Thief (可憐なる盗賊 Karen'naru tōzoku) Lara returned to being a dancer and performed in various cities of Thracia. Her elegant yet powerful performances gave people courage, and became a symbol of Thracia's reconstruction. Gallery File:Lara TCG1.jpg|Lara as a Thief in the Fire Emblem Trading Card Game. File:Lara TCG2.jpg|Lara as a Dancer in the Fire Emblem Trading Card Game. File:Lara.png|Lara's portrait in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. File:Lara FE5 Thief.png|Lara as a Thief in Thracia 776. Lara as a Dancer.JPG|Lara as a Dancer Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters